


Humanity's Last Heroes.

by Bovinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovinity/pseuds/Bovinity
Summary: No one is your friend.Everyone is your enemy.Trust in Overwatch.Humanity's last heroes.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome to my new story which I wrote like years ago and decided to adapt for the Overwatch fandom.  
> And yes, maybe I do love the Last of Us a lil bit too much.  
> Now shut up and read.

“Jack run!” The voice was lost in the sea of screams as people stumbled in the streets. Jack didn't dare to look back, he didn't dare to look at the people being torn to pieces. A body suddenly slammed into him and someone with a bloodied mouth was growling and yapping as they pinned him down to the ground. The stench of blood was strong, mingling with the ashes from burning buildings. Jack couldn't form a scream as the man's head jerked unnaturally, his stump nails clawing at Jack, his eyes unfocused and rolling around in their sockets. The man, _the creature_ , then let out a pitiful wail before snapping open his jaws and bearing his bloodied teeth as he made to sink them into Jack's throat. A hoarse cry could be heard from far, far away. “Jack-”

…

“Jack! It's okay, it's okay.” Hands, hands were pushing him down, _keeping_ him down. Jack cried out and twisted violently, his adrenaline pumping. Another pair of hands then went around his eyes and mouth. “It's just Angela and Fareeha, Jack.” A high-lilted voice whispered in his ear. The words finally seemed to register in his panicked mind and he went limp, forcing the tears back. The hands cautiously left him and he blinked rapidly at the lamp switched on in the corner of the room. Above him was Angela, her hair was down and greasy from the lack of regular showers. _Angela_. His friend, someone familiar. Jack shakily sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He felt another body pressed against his back and relaxed against the arms now wrapped around his waist. _Fareeha._ Her arms reminded him of her mother, a kind woman. Or she was one. “I-I'm okay.” He forced out, his voice was hoarse and he tried to clear it.

Angela sighed and shuffled closer to Jack. “It's been a long time...” she mumbled, worry evident in her voice. Jack took a deep breath and felt embarrassment flooding into him, warming his cheeks. He pushed Angela away and rubbed harshly at the blush. It's been thirteen years. _Thirteen years_ , and he still cannot go to sleep without a single nightmare. "Jack-" Fareeha started but Jack has had enough.

He shakily got onto his feet and glared down at both of them, trying to ignore their rumbled clothes from waking them up. The dim light coming from the window provided the information needed to know it was near morning. " _Don't pity me_." He gritted out, hand clutching at his shoulder. "It’s just a nightmare." This got him a glare from Fareeha.

The woman stood up and crossed her arms. Jack tried to remember the Fareeha when she was still a child, carefree and filled with wonder. Now everyone is hardened. "We also have nightmares, but you don’t see us trying to kill ourselves in our sleep." Angela gasped and tried to stop them, but Jack was not about to be pushed over by the very girl he raised.

"Oh, so because you suddenly got some muscles and killed people you think you’re _better_ than me? Is that what your mother wanted from you?” he knew he fucked up before the punch came.

Pain bloomed across his cheek as he cursed and stumbled backwards. Fareeha’s eyes were filled with rage and he could hardly blame her. It was a dick move to bring her mother up, the memory sparking a pain in his chest as well. He shamefully rubbed at his cheek and avoided any eye contact with either women. He had to get out of here.

"I'm going to check the fences." He ignored the weapon rack, not expecting anything to really happen out there. Before anyone could stop him, Jack undid the latch and marched out of the door.

…

The town was quiet, not even the birds stayed to see the world ending. The streets were littered with car parts and a few pieces of furniture still scattered around. Jack spotted a couch in good condition and made a mental to note to tell Fareeha about it; they've been searching for one recently. The closest fence was by the book store a few blocks from their hideout. Fareeha suggested the barriers whilst Angela made a few traps to act as alarms if any Infected managed to get in. They enclosed about five blocks with the fences. The last time they saw one of _them_ was almost two weeks ago and that is almost a record. He remembers when they finally found this place, it was crawling with those _creatures_ and it took almost two months to clean the place out. 

The sun was starting to rise and Jack had to admire it, remembering a time when life was easier.

He still can't believe the world has come to this. He was younger back then, enjoying a warm night inside watching terrible movies when Angela came running in and said something was wrong. They never had time to pack anything because a deranged guy was in their house, screaming and tearing away at the furniture as Angela swore and made Jack jump out the window. He remembers running away before blacking out and waking up in an old friend’s car with her daughter in the backseat with him. _Ana._

There are many theories as to what really happened. Science gone wrong, an imported parasite, a new disease. All that they knew was that there was no cure, and it's been _years_. The scientists managed to get away in their neat little homes whilst the rest of humanity rotted away with the rest of the world, but _the scientists are trying to find a cure_. There's also a rumour spreading about a rebel organisation who says _they_ will find the cure and will be humankind's salvation. _Overwatch_.

They have been bombing at the government's armies and stealing resources, setting up camps and taking in those in need. They of course blamed the government for everything, as did everyone else really. Jack has never seen them before but their presence was in the bigger cities. He remembers the large graffiti spider with ' _Humanity’s Last Heroes’_ crudely painted beneath it. Their sign.

Ana was going to take them to someone who could help them. _Overwatch_ only uprised a year after the outbreak, so they had nowhere to go in the beginning. Jack doesn't remember much about that night. Somewhere they managed to find Angela again, and many hours were spent assuring Fareeha everything was going to be okay. It wasn’t.

The only thing he does remember, however, was the sudden sense of dread when they finally reached the meeting point. He remembers how Ana choked back bile and stared numbly at a body. A man with a gun in his hand and a hole in his head, a large gash across his chest. All he knows is that the man's name was Winston, and he was their only hope of a safe haven.

Ana then buried her friend and told them he knew of another place. They travelled the entire country: fighting Infected, gathering supplies and just trying to live through the next day. They were okay and looked out for each other, not once abandoning each other, not even when-

Jack was jerked away from his thoughts: an echoing click sounded through the empty town, like a chair creaking - slowly. _Clickers._ His body froze over and he regretted never taking a gun with him. His mind tried to process how one of them came in, they have been _quiet._ Did their yelling do this? Jack held his breath and tried to listen more carefully. The noise was from the next alley, and _shit beHIND HIM_! He whipped around when fast footsteps moved towards him, only it wasn't a Clicker. Running towards Jack was a man covered in bruises and scars, his shirt torn and head producing a steady amount of blood. The man was _running_ and spotted Jack. "Fuck! Help me!" 

A Clicker soon followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing seems a bit off, I wrote this back in 2015 I think and my brain just cannot comprehend how English should sound anymore.
> 
> I vote we all learn Wingding instead.

Angela and Fareeha were quiet the entire time when Jack left. They were used to his nightmares, but it didn't make anything easier. Fareeha was going through their supply list, sneering at their lack of food and quickly moving onto their water supply.

Angela found herself leaning against the wall by the door, closing her eyes and trying to find some peace. Any form of peace would be welcomed by now. But as hard as she tried to find those peaceful thoughts, she couldn’t help but worry over Jack. He never went out alone, he was too scared of the Infected. She understood his fear of those things, but lately his obsession with his fear almost cost him his live one too many times. If it wasn’t for Fareeha…

An uneasiness filled Angela up and she shifted. She was about to suggest that they go find Jack when all too familiar shrieks and roars filled the silence. Fareeha immediately reacted and grabbed the nearest gun before barrelling out the door, Angela following near without another thought.

They could hear yelling among the inhuman sounds. Not one, but two voices. Before Angela could dwell on this thought, they spotted Jack running full-speed alongside another male who led a group Clickers. The third stage of Infection. They barely seemed human anymore with their faces completely scarred from the fungus, only their mouth visible from the flower-like mold on their faces. Their jaws snapped and their croaking won't stop, their gait unsteady as they scrambling towards the sound of the stranger's yelling. Angela wanted to hit some sense into him.

Fareeha aimed her gun without hesitation and took out the nearest Clicker: it jerked back and fell to the floor, twitching. The stranger didn't notice the Clicker coming from his side, but Jack did. He quickly pushed the man away and the Clicker fell atop Jack, clawing away at his body and mouth dangerously close to his leg. Angela could feel a sense of _déjá vu_ as Jack screamed.

She was already running and taking down a Clicker of his own, trying to keep down the panic inside of him. _Jack won't die!_ The Clicker made to gnaw on Jack's leg, who resorted to slamming his fists into the thing's head. It was a weak effort and only made the Clicker cry out angrily before lunging at Jack's face. Angela managed to reach him in time and slammed her own rifle through the Clicker's head, causing it to wail and release a few spores. Shit.

The hoard was approaching and Fareeha made the mistake of grabbing the near empty gun. She angrily turned to them and yelled at them to get back. Angela cast a quick look at the remaining Clickers and realised more came along.

She yanked Jack up and dragged him to their hide-out. The stranger was trailing behind them, the blood on his face already dried. They made a sharp turn, almost losing him, and made their way to the door which Fareeha held open. Angela quickly ushered Jack inside and was about to yell at Fareeha to hurry inside already when the other guy got yanked in by Fareeha first before she came in herself. She quickly did up the latches on the door and stood guard, already having a new gun in her hands.

The Clickers could be heard at the door as they weakly tried to claw their way through. The door will hold. Angela turned her attention to a pale Jack, at least more than usual. His breathing was rapid, she feared he might launch himself into a panic attack, and his right pant leg was torn and blood was already seeping through. Angela cursed silently and jumped up to fetch their little First Aid kit before returning to the man’s side again. Luckily it wasn't a bite, she doesn't think anyone would be able to handle that right now.

The stranger was still safely tucked in the corner when Fareeha suddenly barged over to him and lifted him up by his shirt. “Who. The hell. Are you?” She tried not to yell, but the anger in her voice was evident enough. This guy almost got them killed. The stranger looked like he was about to stop breathing. "Fareeha!" Angela hissed. Fareeha only raised an eyebrow in question. "He could be Infected." Angela explained, gesturing to the wound on the guy's head. Fareeha let him go, yet stayed close. “Answer.”

“Gabriel, you bitch.”

Fareeha sneered at the insult before continuing her interrogation, “Why did you break down our fence?”

“I didn't know anyone was here! I just needed a safe place but then I broke the fence down and the things outside started chasing me!” Jack gave Angela a worried look. Fareeha saw the exchange and directed her own frown towards Gabriel.

“They were outside by the fence?”

The man huffed like he was amused, “Yea, like fifty of them. Just standing there staring at the fence waiting for a snack or whatever you might look like to them.”

 _“Shit.”_ It was Angela who softly cursed. She quickly stood up and began to pack up their things. Fareeha followed soon after which left Jack still on the floor, and it gave him some time to assess the man; he was broad and built, not uncommon these days from the few survivors, but he almost reminded Jack of Fareeha’s vigorous training to keep them alive. Furthurmore, the man’s clothes seemed almost too neat and tidy for someone seemingly running around like they’re lost. It was that curiosity which made Jack speak up, “Where did you come from?”

The man, Gabriel, seemed bored with the question. “The safe haven.”

The room suddenly got quiet. Jack held his breath and Angela stopped packing. Fareeha took a step back and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes. One thought were going through all of their heads: _Overwatch._ Their only chance of survival, the ultimate safe haven.

They only stayed in their current hideout because Fareeha got injured and they had to rest. But _Overwatch,_ that was the ultimate goal no matter your motivations in life. Once you get there you never have to look back. They promised a life like before all of… _this._

Everyone were itching with millions of questions, but before any of them could escape into the silent room a shriek and bang came from the believed strong door. A door which stood wide open. They got inside.

“Fuck.” Was all Angela said before throwing the backpack at Fareeha and rushing to Jack, helping him up. All Jack could think about was that this man, Gabriel, was from _Overwatch_. Meaning he left.

Why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small and few updates, but as we all know life is a bit difficult at the moment :)  
> I wish you all to be healthy, and if anything is a burden on you right now I can only hope that you will soon find your way again.  
> Stay strong. This is not the end of us. This is only another way to tell our children one day of our difficult journeys to the grocery shops.

They only had two backpacks and a few weapons when they managed to escape through the garage when the Clickers finally discovered that, yes, the backdoor can open with just a push of a finger. Jack managed to ignore the pain in his leg, yet he couldn’t prevent the resulting limp. Damn injuries and their hindrances. Fareeha supported him along the way, and he was once again grateful for having her with them: fresh blood was so rare these days. Angela trailed behind them with Gabriel in the middle. They still didn’t know if they could place their trust in him, but Jack felt like Gabriel needed them right now. Or maybe they needed _him_.

The streets were crawling with Clickers: some standing still and others walking around aimlessly. It never failed to be an eerie sight. Jack was beyond terrified. Today was the first time he was that close to a Clicker, never having the urge to tempt fate unlike many others. Fareeha was checking their pathway, ensuring that nothing was in the way of making a noise. Angela was smart to quickly tell them the plan before they left the house, knowing that even a sigh will result in a very gruesome death.

Gabriel was to take them to the fence he managed to break. Their town was close to the outskirts and a forest managed to grow nearby, one Jack was sure wasn't there when the town was built so many years ago. Gabriel tapped Fareeha's shoulder and pointed to a street on their left. Their barricade of steel, wood and a heavy cupboard was demolished. Jack tried not to hit Gabriel. The idiot.

A Clicker stood nearby but seemed unfazed. The group walked quietly towards the broken barricade, with Fareeha keeping an eye out on the Clicker. Luck appeared to be on their side as they managed to quietly escape the town and make their way into nearby woods. Jack tried not to be nervous about the fact that all the Clickers seemed to have taken residence in the town. The woods were empty.

…

The sky coloured itself in warm yellows and reds, and it’s barely was the only thing keeping Jack from passing out from pain. As if reading his mind, Angela stopped walking. "We can camp here."

Jack looked around and noticed that they were near a pond. As far as their research goes, Infected cannot swim so the water could be their only hope. Jack plonked down and almost released a satisfied moan when he stretched out his leg. Fareeha was already helping Angela setting up a little fire and getting some food. The two were close and Jack swore he saw Angela blush when Fareeha smiled at her. Jack never thought he would be frustrated when observing young love, yet he could understand the hesitation between them. None of them began their survival together on a happy note, and he failed to see how it would end any differently.

Gabriel managed to shuffle over the Jack and gave him a tired smile. He invited himself next to Jack and began speaking as if he wasn’t the reason they were all there: "It's been long time since I went camping." The man’s head wound managed to form a thick crust, Jack was sure it needed to be cleaned.

"We never really did, Fareeha's parents were too busy." Gabriel was quiet for a moment. " _Her_ parents?"

"I’m a family friend."

"Oh. Should I ask where they are now?" The question received no answer. Jack knew it was easy enough to say, “They’re dead.” Yet it was difficult when he could still smell the blood.

His thoughts snapped back to the Angel and Fareeha when they leaned in a little too close to each other. His heart fluttered with hope, yet at the very last minute Fareeha scrambled away with a shitty excuse. Angela did not look happy.

Deciding it a wonderful time to place much needed distance between himself and the insensitive asshole, Jack wandered over to a pouting Angela.

“Is the fire ready, or should I wait for the honeymoon?”

“Excuse me, what?” Angela’s face flushed brilliantly and he had to hold back a laugh. He decided against teasing her some more. Instead her settled beside her and took the meager food offering. Footsteps sounded behind him and he assumed it to be the stranger, Gabriel.

Sure enough the man made himself comfortable besides Jack, who really did not want the man near him. “Don’t you have shame?” Jack could barely keep the bite out of his words.

Gabriel was startled for a few seconds before replying, “I know I busted your place, but during these times you have to be friendly or get killed.”

Jack had no idea if the words were supposed to be a peace offering or a threat, either way he knew the man would not be able to kill all three of them. If Jack couldn’t take him on, then Fareeha would be more than capable.

As if summoned by pure thought, Fareeha walked back to the fire with a stern look. She said down next to Angela without looking at her and took the food with shy gratitude. Jack observed them with the same interest whenever the two managed to forget about surviving and notice each other.

Gabriel was offered some food too and Jack almost protested, yet he knew he would only be scolded later one. The group sat and ate their food with survival on their mind as they swallowed it down with dry tears.

The group sat and ate some more dried food with some canned meat. No one really seemed eager to eat the meat, rather focusing on surviving and swallowing it with dry tears. Jack finished first and decided it to be his duty to get the First Aid kit and cleaning Gabriel's head wound, ignoring the string of complaints. The wound wasn't deep at all and didn't look... Infected. Yet.

As soon as Angela finished her own food she gave Gabriel a hard stare. “You said you from _Overwatch_.” Gabriel froze and Jack swore he even looked a bit pale.

“K-Kind of.”

“So you left?”

Gabriel shuffled and looked uncomfortable, Jack had a bad feeling.

Angela continued her interrogation: “Why? It's the safest place to be right now.”

Those words instantly transformed Gabriel’s face to one of pure anger. His fists were clenched tightly beside him and Jack was scared his teeth were about to crumble inside his mouth.

“ _Safe_ , isn't the word I would use. _”_ He _hissed_ the words, making the rest of them flinch in caution. The answer distressed Jack, a small part of his world falling apart. The notion of _Overwatch_ not being safe being the last thing he wanted to hear.

“What do you mean?” he whispered as thoughts ran wildly through his head.

Gabriel didn't answer, instead his hands started to undo his shirt. His pulled it off and Jack barely had time to process the tattoos and - _oh I want to lick his skin -_ muscles because right above his hip bone was a vicious scar.

At first he thought it to be a normal scar, when he was reminded that scars weren’t supposed to look like _that_ : it was circular and _red,_ strange hard bubbles seemed to have formed around it and Jack sucked in his breath. A bite.

The crackling fire was the only sound as Angela frowned deeply at the bite. "You're... infected?" Gabriel looked up, his expression hard.

"Immune. I am immune, this is from twelve years ago." Jack felt oddly dizzy and Gabriel sent him a worried look.

"What does this have to do with _Overwatch_?" Fareeha asked, fingers itching to prod at the bubbles.

"They took me in, like they promised.” He started. “A friend of mine worked with them. I was taken in and ready to help them find the cure... only they didn't.” Gabriel glared at his wound and finally buttoned his shirt back on. _“Overwatch_ gave up. They're spreading false hope. _They were going to kill me_! _”_

Jack could feel panic bubbling up: years and years of searching for the safest place on earth and _this is what it is. The end. This is it. The end the end then end theend-_

“My friend, Moira,” Gabriel continued “Was part of the research them. At first I thought she had no idea what was happening behind closed doors, until she was the one to greet me after I was strapped to a table. Head shaven, markings drawn. She was ready to cut open my head without a care of losing me. There is no humanity left in that place, if there ever was any to begin with.”

Gabriel sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “I ran away, another victim came with me. We formed a new settlement when we found others who also ran away from _Overwatch_. I never said I was from _Overwatch_ , I said I was from the safe haven. It's the new settlement, the new rebels. _Talon_.”

“That doesn’t sound all that optimistic. What are you? Reborn emo kids?” The quip came from Fareeha who was clearly unamused with the entire ordeal.

Gabriel growled at her in return, yet refused to answer. Instead he stood up and strutted away into the dark woods.

…

Everyone was asleep except Jack: his leg hurt really badly. He gave out a quiet hiss and sat up, prodding at it. He still couldn't believe he got himself hurt at a time like this.

“Jack?” His name came surprisingly from Gabriel, who returned as soon as Angel and Fareeha nodded off

“Yeah?” He whispered back. Gabriel shuffled from his position until he was next to Jack. He frowned at the sore leg.

“Does it hurt?” Jack only nodded.

“I use to get hurt all the time when I was younger. Mostly from soccer though.” Jack stopped prodding at his leg and looked over at the lake, not even the moon shone as bright anymore. Gabriel continued, “I remember the nurse always scolding me, telling me that if I keep it up I won't be able to play anymore. It almost did happen once, but coach got me off the field before it could get worse. My knee cap was about to pop out, no idea how that even happened.” Gabriel had a small smile on his face and Jack was once again amazed at how handsome he was. So many strange thoughts to enter his mind. Jack realised he might have been deprived of too many things these past few years.

“I never played sports, the boys didn’t really want me to… see them.” The thought left a grimace on his face. In a world as progressive as it was, he would have thought the strange stigmas surrounding queers would have dissipated. Clearly the world was more wicked than he thought.

Gabriel didn’t appear to catch on, a raised eyebrow asking for an elaboration. At first Jack got defensive, but he realised the opinion of the man beside him hardly mattered in the current society, “I’m gay.”

“Hmm. Were you a pretty boy back then?”

“Excuse me, what!?”

Gabriel snorted at Jack’s embarrassment. “I guess they were jealous. How are they supposed to be the stars of the school if you’re going to steal the show every time you make an appearance?”

“I have no idea if you are complimenting me or not.”

Gabriel did not answer verbally, instead he winked before chuckling. His face turned serious quickly before asking a sobering question, “What would you be doing right now?”

“Live on a farm, have a partner. Maybe see Fareeha grow up to a good kid. She might have joined the military, maybe I would too. I always wanted to join the military you know, I thought it would make me something real special. What about you?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Either stay a good boy and become a professional soccer player with a decent family, or rebel and waste my life with booze and drugs.” Jack didn't know how to reply to that, he had no idea what Gabriel’s life was before all of this. Perhaps the outbreak was a blessing for him.

“And if we met?” At that Gabriel smiled and went back over to his little sleeping place, already lying down. “Maybe we could’ve kicked ass together.” He gave a yawn and fell asleep. Jack stared at Gabriel's sleeping face, rethinking their conversation.

_Maybe we could've been friends. Or lovers._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!:
> 
> ATTEMPTED RAPE

“Are you sure you should be walking?” Fareeha asked, giving Jack's leg worried looks. Jack only rolled his eyes, he was trying and failing to ignore the lingering pain.

“I'm fine, just a bit... tender.” He gave Fareeha a meaningful look which was only replied with an understanding 'oh'. Up ahead Angela was glaring at the trees while Gabriel was shuffling behind them, keeping an eye out for anything. Or maybe he was thinking of killing them. Or running away.

Angela was about to take a left turn when Fareeha gave an annoyed huff. “Wrong way Ziegler!” The blonde zipped around with a scowl on her face. Jack knew what was coming, and boy was he not in the mood for it.

“I think I know where I'm going.”

“Trust me it's not that way!”

“It is! I have a map!”

“That doesn't prove anything!”

While the two were having a 'lover's spat', Jack detached himself from Fareeha and hobbled to the nearest tree. He gave a sigh and rubbed a bit at his thigh, trying to ignore the slight bumps he could feel through the fabric. Gabriel was still standing a few feet away and was frowning deeply, concentrating. His eyes then suddenly went wide and he whipped around to yell: “Bandits!”

Almost instantaneously, three men appeared from nearby shrubbery and went straight for Gabriel. Jack heard Fareeha and Angela shriek to see another five had cornered the women in.

Jack was still bewildered at the sudden appearance of the bandits when he felt a grimy hand around his mouth and a knife at his throat. “Hush old man.” A voice whispered in his ear, the breath too hot. Jack was useless as another set of arms grabbed his own and he was dragged off into the bushes.

Jack has only ever heard of Bandits from other travellers: people who kill other survivors for their supplies. He heard many other stories as well: how sometimes the bandits decided that stealing from innocent victims weren’t enough, and Jack was sure he was about to become another story to pass on.

He attempted to kick and scream, even bite a finger, yet the men who held him only laughed and kicked back at his injured leg. The pain was enough to paralyse him, and in turn gave the bandits enough time to throw him down and tie his hands up. Through the pain he could only think of how desperate people have become to go for a man his age, then again, morals disappeared a long time ago.

A hand began to paw at his hip and he shimmied away at the touch. He would rather go down in a fight than have these bastards get their way. More impatient hands began to paw at him and he continued to fight them off until a sharp pain in his back at him pause.

“Now lie still you fuck or we’ll kill you.”

“Man then we gotta fuck a dead body?”

“We can always kill him and try the others ones instead. I’m sure they’ll be more understanding.”

Disgusting laughter followed the taunts. The idea of any of these men touching Angela or Fareeha had him see red. He made a promise to protect them, and he will be dammed if they die because of some sick bastards.

Adrenaline pumping, Jack pushed himself up to slam the back of his head against the person sitting on his back. With a curse they fell off. Jack did not hesitate any further: he rolled over to assess the situation, and found four men wielding various weapons, all of which were pointed directly at him. The men were dirty, smelled like shit and piss, and were on a clear mission.

“For an old man you sure have some stamina on you.” The comment came from a rifle-wielding bastard, who gave a lewd smile at his own words. Bile began to rise up Jack’s throat.

This was not the first time something like this has cross their paths, and he was sure this won’t be the last, but it was the first time he was separated from the rest and he was unsure if he would be able to prevent anything from happening.

Jack opted for glaring at the man. He wondered if Angela and Fareeha were safe. Fareeha would make sure to castrate them all, and he sure damn hoped she will.

“Wow, this is boring. You just gonna give up?”

“You were okay with, what did you say, ‘fucking a corpse’?” his smartassness got him a kick to the face and a heavy man seated on his stomach. The man was foul and he reached for his rusted zipper, “I might want you alive for this part.” _Fuck. Ana I’m so sorry, I couldn’t protect her. Please don’t hit me when you see me._

Fear began to pool inside of him as he realised this was not a story, this was going to happen.

“I’m honestly just an old man, you really don’t-“

“Oh, _I do~_ ”

The zipper was down and Jack could not tear his eyes away from the sight. _Ana, I really am sorry._

A violent scream zipped everyone’s heads in the direction of the rifle-wielding bandit’s direction, only to find his neck split open with a knife. The blade was sharp and wet and red, and retracted before Jack could understand what was happening.

“Owen! Fu-ACK!” another bandit suffered a similar fate. The last two attempted to react, but their own melee weapons were no match for the sudden onslaught of the small yet deadly knife. Jack’s vision was so focused on the spraying blood and dead eyes, that he barely took note of his saviour. If it were one to begin with.

His heart was still racing and the taste of acid was getting stronger and stronger when a hand gently touched his cheek. A voice spoke, but he could care less when he suddenly jerked himself upwards and emptied his stomach onto himself. Tears leaked out of his eyes and his teeth felt like slipping out of his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut which only intensified his beating heart. The hands were still on him, gentle yet firm and on a mission-

“Jack? You okay?” the voice came through and he didn’t recognise it. Why did they know his name? Did they kill Angela? Did they take Fareeha? Who else knew him? everyone was dead. He was dead. Ana was going to kill him and send him to hell he just knew it. _Ana forgive me-_

He didn’t realise the hands disappeared until something sharp suddenly pierced at his hands. His eyes sprung open and he whipped around to see his attacker only to be met with the bewildered and bloodied face of Gabriel.

“Y-You-?” he couldn’t form any words. It was Gabriel. Why was he here? How did he know? Did the kill the others? Did he kill Angela and Fareeha? Where were they?

“Jack, I need you to calm down.” His voice was low and slow and he held up his hands to reveal no weapon. Where was the weapon then? Was Jack going to die here?

Sensing his increasing distress, Gabriel backed off to reveal the knife lying right in front of Jack. He must have dropped it. Why? What was he doing with it? Jack dared himself to look around and came face to face with the aftermath of the carnage he witnessed. It was brutal.

“Where, where are they?” Gabriel was not going to kill him? Why was he here then?

“They’re safe. The rest are dead. They didn’t see you, but I did. I came to help.” His answers were short and clipped, but his eyes were honest and open and Jack had to force himself to believe the man. His back ached with fresh blood.

Jack took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes again. One would have thought living in a world filled with zombies would make you a stone… yet here he was, still an old man with insensible human fear. The fear of other humans.

“Please, please untie me.” Gabriel quickly set to work and undid the makeshift bonds. When free, Jack pulled himself just a little closer together to make sure his body was still intact. His leg till hurt, and he saw a small cut on his hand. It must have happened when he jerked away from Gabriel.

“Thank you.” His voice was small and it grated on his nerves. He was supposed to be stronger than this.

“Jack, do you want to talk about?” Gabriel has moved in front of him now. The blood was starting to dry on him, they should find another lake.

“No. Just, don’t tell them what happened. Please.”

Gabriel’s eyes went tight and he reluctantly nodded. Jack had a feeling that the man was not going to let Jack get away with this experience. He had no idea if it was a good thing or not.

…

Fareeha quickly disposed of the bandits and assumed the best and that Jack managed to get away. The man was made of steel and a much more experienced fighter than she was. When Jack and Gabriel appeared again with bloodied and torn clothes, she wanted to ask what happened but realised that Jack did not seem all that excited about the fight. Her gut feeling told her something was wrong, but she forced herself not to pry. If something happened then Jack would tell them.

They made camp again, but this time things were a bit more silent. Angela seemed to be sitting closer to Fareeha than usual, something Jack couldn't help but observe. Gabriel kept sending him concerned glances but the blond ignored them, focusing instead on the fire. Any loss of concentration and he would probably just burst into tears again. Maybe he could blame it on stress.

Too soon they were huddled around the fire again preparing for sleep, and Jack was prepared to go another night without sleep. Gabriel sighed beside him and sat up, a determined look on his face. “We need to talk.” Jack didn't bother to ask about what. “Nothing happened, but it was just sudden. I'm okay.” Gabriel gave him a hard look, trying to detect any lies. He knew he shouldn't push.

“Are you scared of them?”

“The bandits?”

“The Infected."

It was silent for a moment. Jack frowned and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Annoyed with himself, he huffed and to pulled down his pants. Gabriel blushed and quickly made to stop him. “Whoa now! Hey wait-... what?”

Jack glared down at his exposed thigh, figuring that he must look like Gabriel when he revealed his own scar. “I was angry when you told me about _Overwatch_. We've been searching for _years_.” He prodded at a small bubble on his leg, grimacing at its familiar firmness. It never stopped to freak him out. 

“I got bit, that day you came, and... when it all started. A guy almost tore my throat out but got my shoulder instead. Fareeha isn't immune though, neither is Angela. I'm not sure _how_ I'm immune, considering that I was born before all of this.”

Jack shuffled back into pants and turned his attention to a frowning Gabriel. “How about you? How did you know you're immune?”

Gabriel grimaced at his memories, “Moira. She was there when it happened. We were together since the breakout. One day we took a guy in, but he was infected and decided to jump me. I got bit, and I… refused to become one of _them._ So I tried to end it, only Moira refused for it happen. She promised me she would do it herself if anything came from it. She was always so interested in her little science experiments, and I thought why not give her a last experiment? So we waited and waited and waited, yet nothing happened. That’s when we found _Overwatch_.”

Jack pressed himself against Gabriel's side, trying to give him some form of comfort. It was the least he could do for the man, considering everything. “Tell me about _Overwatch._ ” _about the place where we searched for years._

Gabriel gave him a sorrowful look. “I won't go into detail, it's still too soon... just be glad that it wasn't _you_ being tested on and tortured... that you didn't have to fight those things for gambling or...” Gabriel went to wrap his arm around Jack before hesitating. Jack gave a small nod and allowed the man to hold him. In times like these… it was best to take whatever kindness you could find.

“I don't think we will ever get used to this world, we know too much about being normal.” Jack gave a grim smile. "I hardly think anything changed at all."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week, if Angela told the truth, since the bandit accident. No one spoke about it and there was no reason to. They got jumped and they got out. That was the story and Jack was going to kill Gabriel if the man tried to make him talk about it. Not that there was anything to talk about. The dammed man was being paranoid over nothing.

The only thing that changed over the course of the past few days were Angela and Fareeha’s relationship: they appeared to have become official. The two were already close but what really gave it away were the small and shy kisses aimed at each other with much hesitance. Jack tried to not notice it, but it became difficult when the two themselves stopped trying to hide it.

Gabriel, besides trying to coax some sort of emotional relief out of an aggravated Jack, decided to glue himself to the man’s side. At first Jack voiced his annoyance with the man, yet it hardly deterred him.

It has been a week since the bandit incident. Angela and Fareeha managed to become official and things were... easy between the other pair. Gabriel was serious about gluing himself to Jack, whilst the other didn't try to argue. Gabriel would give him advice on how to ensure the wound doesn't get aggravated (Jack discovered that Gabriel has been bitten around ten times already). The group was getting tired again and a bit more... angry. They were starting to run out of supplies and frustration was running in their veins, yet they refused to take it out on each other (Except Jack thinks that Angela and Fareeha has another way to vent).

It was the eighth day and Jack was about to give up. His leg was partially healed now and didn't hurt, but that didn't mean he was in any condition to walk such long distances. Gabriel was by far the only one in the group who seemed unfazed by all the walking, something which Jack was quite curious about.

"Oh." The breathy whisper of Fareeha brought Jack to a stop, he looked up to where she was looking and sucked in his breath. In front of them were houses and streets, broken cars and scattered furniture. It was just another town, yet Fareeha and Jack couldn't bring themselves to enter it. "What's wrong?" Angela was quickly by Fareeha's side and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, whilst Gabriel was frowning at the empty roads, listening for Clickers. "This place is completely empty..."

Jack was the first one to get out of his daze and slowly made his way into the first street. Just like all the other towns, roads weren't linked to all the highways and rather forests separated them. Gabriel decided to follow Jack as the blond seemed to follow his instincts as he walked down the streets and only gave a few houses glances and nervous smiles. Back at the edge of the forest, Angela and Fareeha still stood silently watching the empty houses.

Angela decided to break the silence, "This is your hometown?"

Fareeha only nodded and blinked away the tears. She never thought he will ever see it again, it still held memories of the day of the Infected. Fareeha was sure she saw a few bones scattered on the pavement. Fareeha turned to Angela and gave a shaky smile. "Come on, let's follow them."

Gabriel steadily followed Jack and gave wary glances at alleys and open houses, just waiting for something to jump at them. Jack took notice and a part of him wanting to yell at the man, but he couldn’t blame him. Gabriel didn’t realise what this place was.

"Nothing's here, don't worry... I don't know how, but somehow they managed to get rid of Them..." This only worried Gabriel more. The duo walked a few more steps when Jack suddenly stopped in front of a small two-storey house: the white paint was peeling off and some of the wooden planks on the patio started to rot. The door was open and hanging on its hinges, yet the inside looked clean.

Jack began to near the house. Memories began to return, memories of nightmares and dreams which he wished he would have forgotten by now. But the world was cruel in more ways than one. "A man slammed the door open... He came in I think, or he left... I can't remember..." They entered the house and Gabriel took note of the surroundings. He began to realise where they were, and he was unsure if it was alright for them to be there.

He spotted a simple photograph of a young girl laughing in the arms of a beautiful women. Both had long black hair and it was obvious they were related. It was the only photo there. Gabriel wondered if the rest were stolen as dust revealed the missing blocks against the walls.

Jack was walking up the staircase and just disappeared to the next floor when Gabriel followed him. A door on their left was ajar and revealed a simple room. He was sure once upon a time it had many things, yet the covers were missing and the drawers strewn across the floor. Looters were everywhere and it was no coincidence that this place managed to get struck too. 

“Was this your room?” Jack nodded in reply. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal all the clothes were missing, including shoes. The only thing that remained was a simple box tucked in the corner. Jack carefully pried it open and made a soft noise when he reached in and withdrew a single photograph.

He did not reveal what it held, but Jack gave it a longing look before tucking it into his shirt. A secret then.

“That night was so normal. Fareeha came back from school, we had dinner, and then we all watched a movie together. I remember Fareeha began to fall asleep. I took her to her room and when I came back downstairs the door was gone and so was Ana.”

Gabriel was silent. What can he say now? He doesn't know anything about Jack and what good will it do anyway? "I could hear the neighbours screaming." Jack’s eyes began to turn misty. He looked out the dirty and broken window. Gabriel was sure he was reliving the events of that night.

“Do you remember when it happened? The chaos? I saw a man rip out someone’s throat with his teeth. He wasn’t even infected.”

Jack turned to look at Gabriel. His eyes were cold and tears were freely running down his face. “Why did this happen to us?” Jack sounded so broken, and perhaps he was. The man weakly dropped to the floor as if remembering the world they were living in: hell.

Gabriel stepped forward and crouched down in front of Jack, placing his hands on the blond’s knees. "Maybe it’s a test, you know? Like those corny movies where only the fittest are chosen by the government." Jack was too far gone to appreciate the joke, but managed a weak laugh.

He looked up and gave Gabriel the most painful smile as he said: "I was going to get married that year."

Gabriel wasn't good at analysing his emotions, and that usually led to him doing really stupid things: such as cupping Jack's face and leaning in to slot their mouths together. The kiss was gentle and in the back of Gabriel's mind he noted how soft Jack's lips were. Neither of them seemed to be realising what they were doing, and they didn't care. It was an innocent kiss of lips simply pressing against each other, and hands gently placed on each other's bodies. Another emotion took over and soon Gabriel was swiping his tongue across Jack's lips, hoping to get more from the man. But it broke the spell.

Jack came to his senses and pushed the other man away. He stopped crying and his lips were wet with Gabriel's saliva. At first the pair only stared at each other, breathing heavily, when Jack cursed under his breath and bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs. Gabriel was still trying to figure what he did wrong when Angela suddenly entered. "Did you two fight?" He asked, staring at Gabriel's flushed face. "N-no, we..." _Kissed and then he rejected me. Nice Reyes, way to go._

Angela sighed heavily and stepped into the room. She looked around with a grimace. "This house isn't good for them. Fareeha was still a bit young when it all happened, but no one can forget losing your mother. And Jack… this house was supposed to be his goodbye.”

_I was going to get married that year._

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. "I think we should leave. Maybe go raid a store or something first." Angela only nodded and the two went down the stairs and out of the house. Jack was outside with Fareeha. They were sitting in the middle of the street whispering to each other secrets the world would never know.

Angela sometimes wished things were happier for them.


	6. Chapter 6

No one mentioned the town. It was strange because revisiting ones old place would usually spark the conversation of: “So… you lived here?” yet it never happened. Instead they did what usually happens when you wander upon a town: loot.

There was little to take, the place has already seen many other visitors. The only thing that was of any worth lying around were sentimental objects belonging to long dead people. It made Gabriel wonder if he would ever be able to go home again and see what was left. Was his guitar still there? They probably stole his bicycle by now, not to mention his clothes. He absent mindedly touched his head where he suddenly missed the familiar weight of a beanie.

Angela and Fareeha stuck together as they searched the wealthier houses, and Jack chose to go lone wolf and loot some other houses. Gabriel eagerly wanted to join him for comfort (for Jack or himself he wasn’t sure), but he couldn’t bring himself to. He must have reminded the man of something he desperately wanted to forget and it wasn’t Gabriel’s place to force himself into those memories.

Gabriel searched through a few more houses when Angela and Fareeha returned to announce that they should move on. They found Jack busting open a heavily guarded door to reveal some sort of shelter someone tried to make. Inside where two corpses, half way into turning, and a shelf stacked to the brim with canned food. Gabriel had many questions has to how they got in there, or what happened, but he was just grateful they found some food.

They took what they could and left the town as quickly as they entered it. The woods were thinner here and the only disadvantage that had were bandits able to see them. They continued until they came across a lake of some sort.

“Let’s camp here for the night.”

They huddled their supplies close together and Fareeha went out to find something for a small fire. Angela went through their remaining supplies and Jack sat by the lake with his feet submerged. Gabriel decided to stay with Angela.

“Can I help?”

She frowned for a moment before nodding. She pointed at three separated cans, “Those are not so safe to eat. At least I won’t risk it. A year past their expiration date and its… homemade canned fish. I would really rather not.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement and separated the cans even further. He would rather die from a bite than food poisoning. She kept handing him cans and directing him where to place them. He followed her instructions until everything was sorted.

“We have enough food for two weeks, that’s more than enough. Can you hunt?”

The question was sudden and caught him off-guard.

“Not really, but I can cook?”

“That’s okay. Jack knows how to hunt a little bit, or a lot. I only know the basics. That man sure loves keeping his past to himself.”

Gabriel determined it the perfect opportunity to ask more.

“So… about Jack…”

Angela sighed and slightly rolled her eyes at him.

“I won’t tell you any more than he told me. Jack and Fareeha’s mother, Ana, were best friends. She got divorced and her work didn’t allow her to live the single mom life too much, so Jack offered to move in and act as a surrogate father. From what I understand he didn’t really have any life goals. At some point he wanted to join the military but I think that ended when he moved in.”

A painful twist in Gabriel's stomach made him glance a worried look at the other two. So this is the state in which Angela found them?

"At least they had time to mourn I guess... I mean you found them immediately right? After the break-out I mean." Angela stopped what he was doing and turned to Gabriel, her face set in cold seriousness.

“No, although I wished I had. It’s not that Jack isn’t cable of taking care of them, but… when I found them things were not good.” Angela spared a quick glance to see if the other two were listening before lowering her voice to just above a whisper, “Jack had to kill his fiancé and Fareeha…”

Angela did not continue and Gabriel respected it enough. The world was a cruel place, and the things he had to do to those he loved were enough to make anyone fear him. He was not about to taint the images he had of those he currently knew. Yet, Jack had to kill his own fiancé. 

From the way Angela said it, it didn’t sound like a tragic event.

... ... ...

The sun sunk beneath the horizon and Angela prepared a small fire before setting out another gourmet dinner of canned beef. Everyone was seated around the fire and occasionally moved closer for some form of comfort. Fareeha squeezed close to Angela and Jack made sure another person could fit between himself and Gabriel. He wanted to feel offended, but he realised that maybe the man needed some space.

The fire could only provide comfort for so long, and soon enough Gabriel lifted himself and announced that he would be going for a walk. He had things to think about: Jack’s life, his own life, and why he even cared that much for Jack. He knew he wanted to kiss the man, but times like these called for any form of affection even if you slept with someone you never thought you would.

Not that Jack was unattractive, in fact Gabriel would fight an army for that man. It was just that the world was ruined and he was getting old and tired, and trying to create a new flame just seemed so exhausting. So Gabriel decided to practise his exhaustion in the woods. It was nightfall but the fire was easy enough to spot through the trees. Even if he couldn’t see that well, he was sure to hear a Clicker from a mile away.

He got an urge to piss and strolled to the nearest tree before unzipping his pants and letting out a relieved sigh. The sound of crunching leaves behind him didn't escape his notice. He thought it rather rude for Jack or Angela or whoever to not announce themselves whilst his junk breathed in the fresh air. "Are you about to put the fire out?"

" _Clllllllllickkkkkkkkkkkk!"_

 _"_ FUCK!" Gabriel barely had time to stuff his dick in his pants when the Clicker behind him squawked and lunged at him. He had a lot of experience fighting Clickers, not a good experience on how he obtained it, but it still managed to keep him alive. He quickly dropped to the floor and got behind it, wrapping his arm around its neck and squeezing with all his might, trying to ignore the horrifying screeches. Too bad Gabriel forgot one thing. Clickers don't travel alone.

" _Clllllllllickkkkkkkkkkkk!"_ A pair of gruesome hands clutched onto his shoulders whilst a snapped jaw aimed for him. Gabriel let go of the Clicker he held before twisting around and kicking at the one which grabbed him from behind. In the distance he could hear more Clickers answered their friends' calls. _Fuck! I'm screwed!_ The most Clickers he ever had to face at once was three, and even then he was sent for a check-up before he was allowed to go fight again. But by the sounds of it, a hoard was coming and Gabriel doesn't think he would be able to survive this. The dim flickering of the campfire was nowhere to be seen, meaning he wandered too far out. He's going to die. 

The two Clickers surrounding him snapped at him, the one managing to bite his forearm and the other leaving a deep gash on his back. The pain made him grunt but he barely had any fight in him left. Sure he was pathetic, but hell, was he really that cocky to think he'd be the main character in some survival novel? If he died now, it won't be a burden really. 

Three more Clickers appeared and Gabriel just closed his eyes, feeling himself being pushed down onto the floor and being torn to ribbons, and yet all he could think of was how would his life have turned out if he and Jack met before all of this. He would’ve been a bad guy maybe, trying to steal Jack away from a secured relationship-

**Author's Note:**

> I already have 12 chapters done, but to make sure I'm not too overwhelmed I'm going to try and upload once a week at first.


End file.
